Running
by avereygirl33
Summary: All she could remember was running.


The only thing she remembered was running. Running down the stairs, running through the hallway, running for Tony's life. Clutching his spare arc reactor that she had kept nostalgically over the years to her chest while panting crazily down the stairs was a typical day for Pepper Potts. Typical, but never enjoyable. She made it to break room in a flash and nimbly inserted it into the core of his chest. She could breathe now; yes, she could feel her heart beat slowing down to a normal pace.

"3 minutes and 26 seconds. Hum, I think you've done better Potts." said Tony in the most annoying way

"Don't patronize me."

"Jesus, someone's in their time of the month…"

"Tony…I mean, Mr. Stark, I believe you should think of rolling your tongue seven times before saying that to a woman. You're lucky I slightly enjoy this job enough to leave you alone."

"Pepper, honestly. When have I EVER taken in a woman's feelings before?"

"Touché"

He was right. Though she knew deep down Tony was an innocent little ball of fluff and emotions and that he could be taken down with any kind of sappy love song, it wasn't exactly something he made public. He didn't feel the urge to; it just wasn't one of his priorities. Which was fine…for her. The company sometimes felt a budge when he couldn't do anything seriously. But that's when she came in. She was Virginia Pepper Potts; C.E.O of Stark industries who knew to how to manage a 40 year old billionaire while still having a sweet spot for the numbers. She wasn't going to let a lonely man's feelings get in the way anyhow. He may have every woman on hand, but Tony Stark was definitely a lonely man. Only she knew this; only she knew him.

"You have tomorrow's visitation to go over."

"Great. You do that and I'll get myself a drink."

"Tony…"

"Yes Pepper?"

"Nothing. Just…do whatever you want."

"…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She wasn't even upset about anything. She wanted him to work and this was often the way to make him do it.

"You're acting strange."

"I just thought maybe you could look over the paperwork this time? You know, considering it's my birthday tomorrow…?"

"I would…but I don't want to. I mean, my birthday was two months ago and the only time off I got was the usual."

"Yes but it's different."

"How?"

"…you're Tony Stark. Of STARK industries."

She had a point. You can't just expect to be the name of one of the biggest energy producing firms worldwide and have spring break more than just once in a while. Come on, this was business.

"And you're Pepper Potts. The most talented, beautiful, nimble-fingered woman I've ever met that can do the job twice as fast as I can and then we can get a drink and watch a movie."

She tried extremely hard to turn down that offer, but she really wanted it. As much as her job felt like taking care of a 40 year old baby most of the time, she liked Tony. There was something gentle about him that she liked and she wasn't ready to let that go any time soon. But the company came first.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. You have to do this, it's important."

"Peps, we've talked about this." Tony made her sit next to him on the living room couch. "If any paperwork that doesn't regard the Avengers initiative or anything else that's really cool and interesting comes up, you do it."

"But Tony-"

"No buts. You like doing that stuff anyway. I snuck into your office one time and you looked like a giddy four year old on Christmas morning while you were over reading the numbers for last quota."

Pepper pursed her lips together, trying very hard not to smile at his childish antics.

"You know it's not against the law to smile Pepper…"

"I don't want to encourage you Mr. Stark."

"But I could use a little encouragement…" He lightly tickled her side eliciting a giggle from her. "You laughed! I'm off the hook!" And with that he was gone. Probably down in his work shop working on the suit…again.

So she wrote up the numbers for this quota, but she did it in his office. Only because she wanted to. She liked to sentiment of it and plus…he had a chocolate fountain. She steered away from the strawberries not wanting her face to look like a pizza and dipped some blueberries in there instead. After about an hour or two of work, she walked downstairs to Tony's workshop and found him fast asleep on the ground. She smiled to herself and realised how uncomfortable he must have been, so she made him sit up. She had always known Tony was a light sleeper, but with the way he was snoring at that moment, there was no way a screaming bear could have woken him up. She led his limp body to the couch in the living room and draped him over with a blanket. She fought the urge to sleep with him, curled up in his arms and went upstairs to her own bed. One her night stand she found a note from Tony himself, which she found surprising. He rarely writes anybody anything unless it's an order.

"Now that I've probably fallen asleep on the floor of my workspace, you've probably tucked me in nicely on the couch like you always do. I can feel that blush on your cheeks from downstairs Potts. I always can. –Tony"

Oh dear lord, the butterflies have settled in again. All she could think of was how much she did for this man, yet he taught her more every day. She remembered everything since day one, even the most horrible events. But for some reason, all she could remember was running. She will be running to him every time now, she was sure of it. All she could remember was running. And running, she was.


End file.
